


come home with me

by quinnovative



Series: make you feel my love [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 4x19, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara wants to tell Lena she's supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, SuperCorp, canon except Alex knows Kara is supergirl, people will be getting hugs soon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnovative/pseuds/quinnovative
Summary: Kara and Lena stay at CatCo late into the night working to unravel Lex's case. Kara notices Lena grow tired and invites her over, Lena says yes. Kara has her heart set on making sure Lena knows she cares and realizes something along the way.(tag to 4x19)





	come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to get this out before tonight's episode, but it took a little longer than expected. 
> 
> I've been dealing with soft supercorp feelings since then, so this is what happened. I hope you enjoy it.

Kara is perched on the edge of a desk, Lena beside her, their shoulders touching in the empty newsroom of CatCo. The sun has long since abandoned its post in the sky and now the moon hangs in its place, tossing silvery light across the shadowed corners of the room.

Kara’s crumpled food wrappers scatter the back of the desk. Lena had eaten a few offered fries, but not much beyond a few bites of her salad and Kara can tell some of the earlier stress is returning to her as the night wears on and the once steaming cup of coffee Lena nurses between her palms turns lukewarm.

With brows creased in concentration, and a pen in the corner of her mouth, Lena flips through papers. She takes the pen and writes something in perfect, measured script before squinting at the board and sighing. Her shoulders sink and Kara swallows a yawn, willing to work through the night if that’s what Lena wants.

But to her surprise, Lena tucks her notes into a manila folder and while her eyes linger on their work, she addresses Kara. “I think our next step is going to Kaznia, I don’t see anything else we can do from here.”

“I agree,” Kara says.

 Maybe it’s the hint of a smile that glimmers across Lena’s lips when she mentions the trip they’d decided on, or maybe it’s the quiet of the night and the buzz that hangs in the air of the empty office and the way Lena looks when the dim light plays across her tired eyes, but Kara’s heart goes gooey in her chest and a burst of courage pushes words from the tip of her tongue into existence.  “Hey, Lena would you want to come home with me tonight?”

Lena’s brow lifts carefully and Kara’s cheeks flush pink. She fumbles with the pen in her hands. “Just to—just to spend some time together.” Kara’s face softens as she looks at Lena. “I miss you; you were right earlier, and I want to make it up to you. We could both use an easy night in.”

Lena’s head quirks to the side and she suppresses another yawn before she nods and sends Kara’s heart into a flurry. “Okay.”

/

They walk to Kara’s apartment, the cool night air swirling around them as they discuss the details of Kaznia, their words soft against the hum of the city and the synchronized clack of their heels against pavement.

Under yellow streetlights, they turn a corner and in the shadow, Lena feels the inklings of fear swell up, memories of Lex and bad men and all the times things have gone wrong, but then the back of her hand brushes the back of Kara’s, and her skin is as warm as soft as it’s ever been and Lena reminds herself that nothing bad has ever truly happened with Kara around.

“You okay?”

She nods, honest. “I’m glad we’re together again.”

Even in the dark, Kara’s smile is beaming. “Me too.”

/

Kara unlocks the apartment and Lena steps in behind her, lingering in the doorway then sitting on the edge of the couch. She holds her coat in her arms, bundled up against her chest, gaze following Kara as the blonde toes off her shoes and tosses her jacket over the back of the closest chair.

It’s when Kara watches Lena, looking out of place on a couch she’s occupied through game nights and girls’ nights, that Kara feels her mistake like a punch to stomach; realizing she’s part of the reason for Lena’s stiff posture and sudden quiet.

“Hey,” Kara says, coming up around the backside of the couch and letting a goofy grin spread across her cheeks. “You wanna change into something more comfortable? You know I have enough Christmas pajamas to cloth a small village.”

Lena smiles and rolls her eyes and lets her arms fall to the side. “That would be nice, thank you.”

“Of course,” Kara tosses a smile back her way and tugs her off the couch.

With wine in their hands, they return to the living room wearing flannel pajama pants and old t-shirts. Lena shies away from picking something on Netflix so Kara turns on _The Great British Bakeoff_ and spends the next few scenes ogling each dessert or bread and telling Lena they should try to bake it someday. Lena laughs each time, her heart swelling at the promise of ‘someday’ and the tension in her shoulders receding as each challenge plays out on the screen. Her distance from Kara fading, fading, fading.

It isn’t until her head nods off and knocks against Kara’s arm that either of them turn their attention toward the lack of space between them. Kara looks down and Lena looks up, and Kara’s soft, waiting smile has one forming across Lena’s cheeks, too, as they grow rosy and warm.

“Tired?”

Lena rubs her eyes with loose fists and considers which answer might keep her in this position for a moment longer, but before she can decide, a yawn takes over her features.

Kara giggles. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She tosses an arm over Lena’s shoulder, brushing her thumb back and forth across Lena’s back. “This okay?”

Unsure of how to convey that it’s more than okay, Lena only nods at first; how can she tell Kara that it’s something she’s missed so badly it’s reduced her to tears over this hellish, dark week; something she’s longed for so deeply it’s taken her breath away. But her lungs respond for her, with the exhale that follows. Her heart rate, with its slowing, and a warmth that starts in her core and spreads everywhere, instantly like passing into sleep.

She stays awake for another half an episode before her head lolls against Kara’s side again. Lena blinks heavily and tilts just slightly to look Kara in the eyes. “It’s getting late,” she says softly.

“You could just spend the night.” Kara pushes up her glasses with the hand that’s not wrapped around Lena. “If you wanted to, I mean.”

Lena’s brows crease and Kara hears her heartbeat flitter. “I have to be up early for work tomorrow, I should probably go,” she says, but she doesn’t move and as time passes she sinks deeper into the arm Kara has draped around her shoulder, and the blanket climbs up Lena’s side until it’s tucked just beneath her chin, and her breathing slows, and her eyelids don’t fight the warm embrace of a gentle, welcomed sleep that settles over her, feeling as natural and safe and inevitable as the space she fills at Kara’s side.

“Maybe just one more episode,” she murmurs, finally, after minutes had come and gone and so had any doubt that she was going to get up and put her coat on and walk out the front door into the chilly night.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Kara whispers, torn between the sudden urge to cry, the guilt that rushes over her, the need to call Alex, to spill her secret (her _secrets_ ) to Lena right now; and, the desire to stay as still as possible, with only her hand rubbing Lena’s back, and letting her get the rest she deserves, memorizing the easiness of her breathing and the softness of her features in the blue TV light, the way her lashes flutter and her lips curve and her nose wrinkles when she yawns.

Kara closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and settles on the latter. “Lena,” she can’t stop herself from betraying the silence, just for a moment. She feels Lena shift against her. “I just wanted to say, I feel closer to you than anyone I’ve met since… well since growing up, really, but this week has made me realize that there’s still a lot I don’t know about you, and there are things… about me… that you don’t know either, and I would really like if we could work on that?”

Lena’s hand finds Kara’s and she gives it a soft squeeze. “I’d love that.”

Despite the thunderstorm in Kara’s chest, with Lena’s hand in hers she feels like she can breathe, she feels like every single thing is going to be okay.

Watching as Lena’s eyes fall closed and ‘just one more’ turns in two and three, Kara turns down the volume on the TV, feeling Lena’s warm breath through the fabric of her shirt, and brushing her hand gently over Lena’s shoulder as the night continues.

Kara will tell Lena about Supergirl soon—in the morning, the next day, this week; as soon as she can let courage set it free—but for now, they have the night; and she’ll cling to every moment with Lena she can get to show her she loves her.

Kara blinks away the wetness in eyes and runs a hand through Lena’s hair.

 _She loves her._  

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one-shot in a series of supercorp stories where Kara and Lena start to realize things ;)


End file.
